Piece of Her Game
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Jade has a hard time believing in love with everything that's happened to her. Her best friend, Beck is still mending his own broken heart in hopes that he can find love again. Then when their past loves come back into their lives they find themselves pretending to date each other to fit a façade. Until they begin to wonder if pretending to be in love is really a façade after all.
1. Chapter 1

_Piece of Her Game_

It seems almost impossible for a player to be friends with the opposite sex. After all they can barely keep a stable relationship with the other gender, how can they just be friends with them? Some people think that they're friends with benefits that they act like they're just buddies in public but when their alone they are total sex machines. That's what most people assume and sometimes it's true.

However it's not true for Beck Oliver and Jade West. They've known each other since they were in diapers and so far neither of them has attempted to rip the other's clothes off. Not when they're drunk or sober or even on a dare. Their friendship is much too valuable to them.

While Beck has had his fair share of girlfriends over the years Jade still doesn't know the actual meaning to committed relationships. This is usually how it goes for her; she meets a guy, sleeps with him and doesn't see him ever again. This way she can have fun with no strings attached. By the next morning she's free and single with no one tying her down and her feelings still intact.

Beck's different. He'd rather be in a committed relationship then just have a fling or one night stand. He's never strayed or cheated when he was in a relationship and he never plans to. And even though he may get his heartbroken he's always up to trying again. Jade never understood that.

Despite Jade's eagerness for 'activity' with any one of the opposite sex never once has she pined for Beck. And even though Beck believes in love probably more than anyone else in the world, he's never gone after her. They know how it is with one another. They would never screw it up for the other by getting involved with each other.

Not only would it end up messy but it would destroy their friendship. Beck has been there for Jade throughout all her family problems and insecurities while Jade's been there every time Beck got his heart broken and self doubts. They've been friends forever and if one mistake screwed it all up neither of them would know what to do with themselves.

So that's how they'll stay. Friends forever.

* * *

><p>"Hello sunshine."<p>

Beck smiles when he sees her smirk at him. It would scare away any other gentlemen caller but since they've known each other for their entire lives it doesn't faze him a bit. Instead he throws his arm around her because he knows how much it irritates her as he ushers her towards the tall building.

"Good morning to you, too, darkness." Jade shrugs his arm off of her shoulder and follows him inside of the building.

Their nicknames for each other formed when they were in kindergarten and had to draw things that they didn't like. Beck had drawn scribbles with a black crayon that represented the dark (which he was afraid of from the time he was four to fourteen) while Jade drew the sun. They once called each other 'Darkness' and 'Sunshine' as a joke because it was the opposite of their personalities and it stuck.

The two of them were currently walking through the doors of_ The Party Goers, _the party planning buildingwhere they had worked for the last two years. Jade always had a love of parties and Beck knew exactly how to map everything out so it worked perfectly. When their boss, Andre Harris, had partnered up back two years ago he was amazed by how well the two of them worked together.

Once he was brave enough to joke that they two of them would fall in love while planning one of the parties and Jade nearly broke his arm. Beck told her she was grateful that she didn't get fired but Jade just brushed him off and told him not to take things so seriously.

As soon as the two walked inside they were greeted by the familiar face of Ryder Daniels. He was a fellow co worker who constantly chased after Jade while envied how high she and Beck were in their careers. They always got the bigger and better parties; the ones that paid more and had the most famous guests attend.

Passing Jade he threw a wink her way. She casually looked over her shoulder as she passed him where he smirked at her. "I had a hell of a party with you last night West," he smirked making Beck scrunch his nose up in disgust. "You think there will be an encore?"

Ryder, being the cocky bastard he was, expected Jade to say yes. While it wasn't the first time that she'd slept with Ryder, she didn't exactly find it _that_ pleasant. Half of the time she was too drunk to know what she was getting in to and when it started happening it was too late to back out. Oh well, sex was sex.

"Depends how drunk you get me." Jade rolled her eyes before she looked away from him and continued walking further into their building. The both of them heard Ryder snicker in the behind them, but they ignored it.

Waiting until they were safely out of earshot, Beck looked at her disapprovingly. "I can't believe you slept with him _again_. He's such a douche."

"Clearly," Jade noted. "But nothing's wrong with having fun."

"Can't you have fun with _anyone _but _him_?" Beck pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. When he looked back at Jade she had a smirk on her face and he instantly knew what she was thinking. His eyes widened in alarm. "Jade, _no_. You and my cousin were a onetime thing and if that happens again I swear–"

Jade's laugh cut him off. He could help but smile when she laughed. What could he say; her laugh was so light, almost adorable. He knew though that if he ever said that to her she would rip his arms off.

"I told you, we did everything _but _have sex. He was such a prude." Jade mockingly sighed. "Plus that was all the way back in high school. You're just still bitter like I liked his hair better than yours."

Beck narrowed his eyes and pretended to be angry before playfully elbowing her side. Jade smiled and gently bumped him with her shoulder as she pet his fluffy hair childishly.

"Beck! Jade!" Andre had just walked out of his office interrupting Beck and Jade's playful games. A huge grin spread across his face when he first saw them. "How are my two favourite employees?"

"We would be doing much better with a raise," Jade acted coyly. The two men both knew that she was joking, but Beck gently nudged her as a sign not to be too cocky. Although Andre could be their best pal from time to time at the end of the day he was still their boss.

Jade just shrugged him off and smiled brightly at Andre who laughed in return. "I was just going to come congratulate you on the Ganz's sweet sixteen."

Beck and Jade had both planned the sixteen year old girl's party together. It had been one of their tougher projects believe it or not because of how high maintenance the host was. Tara, the birthday girl, had ordered the most high quality drinks and food and demanded to have a grand entrance that 'everyone would remember for the rest of their lives'. In the end the duo got raving reviews not only from Tara's guests but from the bratty teen herself.

"I have to admit although you two are very skilled in way you do, I didn't think you could do it." Andre informed them. "But I'm glad to say that the two of you proved me wrong! All my clients want you to do their parties."

"That's amazing, Andre." Beck broke out into a grin. "They were really that impressed with our work?"

"Yes, they were." he smiled. "Now, I have another project for you two. It's a big one."

"We can take it." Jade told him. She aggressively nudged Beck in his ribs to agree. "Right, Beck?"

The twenty five year old let out a yelp as he held on to his side. Curse Jade and her sharp elbows. Through the pain he smiled brightly at his boss and agreed with Jade. "Right, of course we can."

"Fantastic," Andre motioned for them to come into his office.

The partners followed Andre inside his office and sat down across from him. Their boss opened up a drawer and began rummaging through it. Within seconds he pulled out a file and slid it across the desk to them. Jade picked up the file and opened it seeing the name at the top of the sheet first: _Rebecca Anson._ Beck moved his chair closer and looked over Jade's shoulder to see the file.

"Rebecca Anson," Beck read, "a rich socialite that has planned over fifteen parties with this company."

"That's just this year." Andre mentioned. "She's a wild animal when it comes to parties."

"I guess you're never too old to have a good time." Jade mumbled under her breath so only Beck could hear her. She pointed to where it said her age. "She's fifty one."

After observing more of her information Jade closed the file and placed it back on her boss' desk. She crossed her legs and folded her hands in front of her. Beck always thought she did that as more of a joke but she claimed it was to make her look more professional. It looked like she was trying to seduce someone.

"What type of party does she want?" Beck asked.

"Something like a frat boy party with lots of beers and strippers?" Jade suggested. Beck's eyes widened as he turned to her to look at her sternly.

"Jade!"

"What? He knows I'm kidding."

Andre just unevenly laughed it off. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter before reopening the file. "She wants her son to have an engagement party. Normally I would have let Ryder and some other co workers work this party, but she requested you two. And after you're outstanding performance last night, I want to give you this party."

Beck and Jade nodded their heads along. Andre continued, "She's very demanding. It's either her way or the highway. Luckily for you, her son is helping her out and I heard he's much more level headed. And also, since it's her son's engagement party, whatever he says is finale. She may be the one who called, but he's the one who's opinion's matter. After all he is the groom-to-be and this is his engagement party. Got it?"

"Got it," Beck confirmed. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Just that you'll be responsible for getting the decorations, food, drinks, entertainment and etcetera, you know the usual." Andre told them. "And she wants you to meet her and her son tomorrow at noon in Meadow Park."

"Meadow park," Beck repeated.

"Check," Jade nodded. There was a short pause before, "how much does this pay?"

Beck's eyes almost bugged out his head. Sometimes Jade's bluntness got the best of her. He remained calm as he usually did, though, especially when Jade shot him a look that read 'you wanted to know, too, so shut up'. Slowly he turned his head back to look at his boss and smiled like nothing happened.

Andre simply smirked and took out an extra piece of paper. He grabbed a pen from the pencil holder and wrote something down on the paper. Then he flipped the paper around and showed them. Both Beck and Jade's eyes widened as they looked at each other with sly grins. They could almost read each other's minds: _act cool_.

Damn, that was a lot of zeros.

Jade cleared her throat and straightened herself up. "That certainly seems _doable_."

"Good," Andre grinned. "Now I trust you two with this. Don't screw it up, okay?"

"Okay." Beck smiled getting up from his seat. Jade followed suit as he stretched out his hand to shake. Andre shook his hand before shaking Jade's. "You can count on us."

"I know I can." Their boss called to them as they were about to exit his office. "This is our biggest client and if we lose her, I'll make sure to demote the two of you to kids' parties."

Jade visibly cringed causing Beck to smirk as the exited his office. As soon as the door shut behind them, a grin spread across both of their faces as they high fived in victory.

"We're going to do great." Beck told Jade as they began walking to their office. He truly couldn't wait to get started on this project. He had planned one or two of weddings in the past, but none that seemed to be _that _expensive.

"I know we are." Jade smiled at him. "I can already taste the money."

Beck laughed and threw an arm around her, hugging her to his side. They both entered the office they shared together where Jade quickly noticed something on his desk. Her eyes narrowed as Beck grew confused and before he could register what was going on she darted towards his desk. That's when he realized his mistake.

"What is _this_?" she accused as she tightly hold a picture frame in her hand. Beck gulped and smiled sheepishly trying to play it off cool, but Jade wasn't having any of it. "I thought you were over her."

Beck sighed and walked over before snatching the picture frame out of his friend's hands. He looked at it, memories flooding back. It was a picture of him and his ex girlfriend, Trina Vega. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck with a big smile on her face and Beck was grinning with his lips pressed to her temple. She had left him a couple months ago for another man.

Though he wasn't as heartbroken as he was months ago when it happened, it still hurt. They were dating for a year and a half and she cheated on him and threw away their relationship like they were nothing. Beck was in love with her and while he convinced himself that he wasn't anymore he couldn't bring himself to throwing that picture in the trash. It was on their six month anniversary when he got her a promise ring. A ring she had returned when she left.

"I am," Beck told her finally tearing his eyes away from the picture. "But I just...I don't want to throw out this picture just yet."

Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know why you can't get over her, Beck. She was a total bitch even when you two were dating. And if she left you for another man she's as dumb as a brick."

"You told me all of this before." Beck walked over to the other side of his desk and put the picture in one of his drawers.

"I'm being _honest_, Beck." she placed her hands on his desk and leaned forward. "You're not going to get over her unless you get _rid_ of her."

"It's just a picture."

"Clearly, not to you."

Beck was about to open his mouth to protest, but Jade cut him off. She sighed heavily and turned on her heel making her way towards her desk. She plopped down, sitting lazily on her chair. "Love, Beck Oliver, screws people up. They believe in it only to find out in a matter of time that it doesn't exist."

"Love exists, Jade, you just haven't found that special guy yet." he said sympathetically. Jade glared at him as if daring the man to bring _him_ up. Beck knew better than to do that. Unless he wanted his arm to get broken, he wouldn't. Though if he couldn't bash her past exes, why could she bash his?

"There is no _special guy_ that I need to find." Jade informed her friend. "He doesn't exist. And neither did that Perfect Trina Vega."

"Trina wasn't perfect," Beck mumbled.

"Everyone seemed to know that, but you."

Things would have got heated if their office door hadn't opened. In strut Sam Puckett, a friend of Jade's who didn't work with them but came by as often as she pleased. The blonde had a carefree attitude and only ran on her own agenda. Beck and Jade had met her in college, but she had grown closer to Jade than she had Beck.

"Ladies," Sam addressed the two.

"Samantha," Jade teased getting up from her seat to greet her friend. The best friends decided to drop the subject for the moment as Jade went over to chat with Sam. Beck looked at the mischievous blonde sceptically.

"How do you always get in here?" Beck questioned. She would enter and exit the building as often as she pleased without anyone escorting her or without anyone telling her to call one of the workers so she could be brought up.

At first Beck suspected blackmail, but Sam just shrugged. "Freddie's in love with me." Freddie Benson, a co worker that was in charge on the inventory.

"Anyways, I wanted to invite you guys to come to 'Bounce' with me tonight." Sam stated walking over to sit in Jade's chair. Jade rolled her eyes but didn't fight her for the seat but instead leaned against the wall.

"You couldn't have called us after work?" Beck asked. Sam spun around in the chair ignoring Beck's suspicion for her doing so. He'd known her for a number of years he should have suspected this by now. While she continued to spin she said, "I got bored."

Before Beck could question her for a second more, Jade cut in. "Yeah, I'll come with you to the bar." she smiled. "Is that hot bartender going to be there?"

"Which one?"

"You know the muscular, dark skinned one."

"No, he only works Saturdays and Sundays. I've checked. Today it's the surfer boy."

"Damn, he's sexy."

As the girls began to discuss guys and things Beck knew he shouldn't be hearing he got up from his chair and placed his two hands on the desk in front of him. "I'm sure he is _sexy_, but Jade can't go out tonight."

She pouted the pout that she only did with Beck because she knew that it made him feel bad. He gulped and acted like it didn't affect him. He couldn't help it if her puppy dog pout was convincing. When he stood his ground, Jade glared.

"Why can't I go?" she demanded to know.

"Well, because we have a job to attend to tomorrow." Beck reminded her. His reply was Jade rolling her eyes at him.

"It's at noon."

"And how long do your hangovers last?"

Beck smirked when Jade remained silent. He's been there all those times before when Jade had those horrible hangovers. Beck, not being a big drinker, would rub her back while she complained how much her head hurt and make her a remedy to make her feel better. The hours spent with Jade while she had a hangover wasn't always pleasant since her hangovers usually lasted to two in the afternoon.

"You know, I invited you too." Sam reminded him. "You can come and make sure she doesn't drink that much so she doesn't have a hangover tomorrow."

"I don't need a babysitter." Jade muttered.

"Relax, I'll sneak you some vodka when he isn't looking." Sam whispered to her.

Beck contemplated that for a moment. Though he didn't want Jade to go out and all and get even the slightest bit drunk he knew that if he said no she would just disobey him and drink until the sun rises. If he watched her he would prevent her from drinking so much and avoid having her be a mess in front of Rebecca Anson.

"Fine, but we need to be home by one."

"Two," Jade tried to negotiate.

"One, I can't have Rebecca thinking we're both drunkies."

Jade sighed meaning that she agreed to Beck's terms. Then just as quick she turned to Sam with a smirk on her face. "You think I can get that bartender to come home with me?"

Sam smirked, "you already have him wrapped around your finger."

"Hey, no, she can't bring any boys home tonight!" Beck told the two ladies.

They began to head out the door, Sam probably deciding that it was time for her to leave before she got into any trouble with Beck. "That wasn't a part of the deal, actually!"

Beck sighed and sat back down in his chair. He didn't even like going to bars, much less bars that doubled as clubs. He didn't like the idea of strangers grinding on them and drunken people stumbling around the place. God, it would be a long night for him.

* * *

><p>They had only been at Bounce for an hour and Beck already wanted to leave. The girls insisted on coming at eleven o'clock so they would have enough time to 'have fun' before he brought them home. He knew he only had an hour left to go, but he was already exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.<p>

Beck sat down at the bar after ordering a coke. He didn't want to be on the dance floor with Jade and Sam, he was just meant to watch them anyways. Jade knew how big this party was for their career so she would never purposely mess that up for them, but sometimes she needed a little help being reminded.

Her best friend surprisingly never really minded looking out for her though. While he was irritated that he had to go to a club, which he hadn't done since he was twenty one, he liked to be assured that Jade was safe. With everything that went on with her past he felt like it was his duty to protect her. He knew it annoyed her for him to think of her as someone who couldn't stand her ground, but he believed that she could. He just wanted to be there when it was necessary.

He glanced behind him and caught sight of Sam and Jade on the dance floor. They were with two other men who Beck didn't know of. They were dancing and laughing and having a great time with these two people who they probably didn't even know the names of. Beck always wondered how Jade could do that.

She would dance with a guy, make him believe that she was into him and then never see him again. Beck could never imagine doing that to anyone. Beck figured it was because Jade didn't let herself get too attached to the boy because (god forbid) she'd actually fall in love, she's convinced it would screw up everything for her just like it did last time. When Jade allowed herself to be in love with one guy it blew up in her face and she went back to her player ways by the next week.

That entire week he had tried to tell her that she would be able to love someone else again she'd be able to love someone more who would love her the exact same way back. Jade didn't listen and then swore back to never falling in love again. Why? Her reason was that it was just a facade.

Beck thought back to what Jade had said in their office today. About Trina and how he should let her go. Truly, he did feel as if he was over her. Why he kept her picture was still a mystery to him, too. Maybe it was because for so long he believed that she would come back. But she never did. She never saw him again or ever graced him with a call. She just picked up and left like they were nothing.

Beck had been in love before and his heart broken before, but something was different. It had been months, why couldn't he get her image out of his head? Why did she have such an effect on him? He didn't know, but as he took a sip of his coke, he decided that soon enough he would be over her. Beck would try harder to get over her. He would be in love again someday and have a wife and kids and never think about that woman ever again. Maybe he just needed a little push by his old friend, Jade West.

"Your friend can be such a prude, you know that?"

The sickening voice interrupted his thoughts. Beck looked beside him to see Ryder had taken a seat in the stool next to his. He had never liked Ryder. He always thought that he was a jerk and someone who you should never trust.

"What are you talking about Ryder?" Beck sighed, irritated by the man's presence.

"One dirty martini," Ryder told the bartender (one that Jade had been flirting with earlier) before the man went off to make his drink. Then he turned back to Beck. "I mean, Jade. She doesn't want to hook up tonight."

"We have a job to attend to tomorrow." Beck explained with an eye roll. He could smell the heavy alcohol on Ryder's breath. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Ha, and you're her babysitter or something?" Ryder smirked. Just then the bartender returned with his martini and Ryder gulped it all down in one sip. Beck scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore tonight..." Beck told him. The last thing he needed was for Ryder to get into a car accident that night.

Ryder scoffed and ordered another martini. "You're Jade's babysitter, not mine. Damn it, you're probably the reason she doesn't want to sleep with me tonight! Shit, Beck, I wanted to get laid."

Beck narrowed his eyes. His drunken co worker was talking straight out of his ass. It was probably from all the alcohol he had been drinking. That didn't stop Beck from having to resist the urge to punch him square in the face.

"And, you know, I was so surprised that Jade didn't want to sleep with me." Ryder slurred. "After all she is the slut of the town."

Ryder laughed but he seemed to be the only one to find it funny. Beck clenched his fists so tight together that his knuckles turned white. A scowl plastered on his face, Beck rose from his seat. "Say that again Ryder and I swear to God I'll know every single one of your teeth out."

"Come on Beck, you know it's true." The alcohol had to be absorbing some sort of the man's brain because as much of an ass as Ryder was he would never dare to say this out loud. "I mean, you must be one of her _many _clients. You've known her for so long; it must be some sort of a routine with you two. Do you guys have crazy, wild sex every night? I figured with a whore like Jade–"

Beck couldn't resist the urge anymore. He raised his fist before clocking Ryder right in the jaw. The man was knocked off of his seat and onto the floor. In Beck's right judgement he knew that he shouldn't have punched Ryder in the face but he had to admit, it felt good to set him straight.

"Beck!" he heard Jade shriek from behind him. Soon he felt her hand on his arm. She looked bewildered; shocked that he had it in him. But if he looked directly in her eyes he could see hurt. Had he punching Ryder got her that upset?

Most of the club was surrounding them now. He could tell that he had embarrassed Jade and frowned. He wanted to apologize, but he knew that it wasn't the time and place for it.

"Damn, is he okay?" Sam asked from beside Jade. Ryder stumbled but got up on his two feet. He looked at Beck with anger and was about to hit back when the bartender placed his hand on his fist.

From the angry look on his face they all could tell that they had been kicked out. It was confirmed when the bartender spoke. "You two need to leave before I call the police."

The four of them were escorted outside. Beck held his head in shame, Ryder was grumbling to himself, Sam looked like she was still processing what was happening and Jade glared at Beck. He avoided eye contact but knew that he would have to face her sooner than later.

When the four of them were standing alone, outside, Beck turned to Ryder. "Look, I'll call you a cab–"

"That's the _least _you can do." Ryder scowled. He held onto his jaw. "I think you broke my jaw."

Beck fought the urge to roll his eyes because if Ryder's jaw was really broken, he wouldn't be talking. Instead of arguing Beck called a cab and waited with him until it arrived. Then, still feeling guilty, he paid for the cab too and Ryder drove off.

"Take us home now, Beck." Jade demanded. Beck sighed and lead the two ladies into the car. He dropped Sam off first so he would have a chance to talk to Jade alone.

Jade didn't say a word to him for a while. It was quite a ride from Sam's house to Jade's so Beck knew that he had time. He let Jade have her peace for a while before he would address what had happened at the club.

"I'm sorry I punched Ryder, okay?" Beck spoke with a sigh. "I won't tell you what he said, but he said some pretty awful things and I–"

"He was just being honest." Jade mumbled. Beck glanced at her for a second before looking back at the road. "I am a whore."

"What?" Beck breathed. "Don't say that."

"It's true, you know it is." Jade frowned looking at her closest friend. "I hate that it is, but it's true. I've slept with a million guys who I don't even remember the names of. What else would you call that?"

"Having fun," it was breaking his heart to hear Jade sound so discouraged. Yes, while what she had been doing for the past couple of years were _inappropriate _she always told him that she was having fun. He never thought that she thought of herself in that way. "You like to have fun."

"I can have fun without being a slut." Jade scoffed. She shook her head disapprovingly at herself. "I can stop anytime I want, but I don't. After what happened with Moose..."

Jade sucked in a breath. What happened between her and Moose hadn't really been spoken of in a long time. She forbid his name for ever coming out of anyone's mouth for the past couple of years. Now she was pouring her soul out to Beck in his car. Though just as quick as she had brought it up, she changed the subject. "And everything that happened with my dad and his million ex wives. It's disgusting. I'm just like him."

"Don't you ever say that, ever again, you got that?" Beck demanded his hands clenching the steering wheel tighter. "You are not your father. You never will be."

Jade didn't reply except curl up in the passenger seat. "You're successful, beautiful and you have people who love and care about you." Beck told her. He pulled into her driveway and then stopped the car. He turned to fully look at her, his eyes soft and compassionate. "What really brought this on? Why are you saying all these things?"

"I saw him." she said softly.

"Who did you see?" Beck questioned.

"Moose, he was at Bounce." Jade gulped. "I didn't really _see _him, but I got a glimpse of him. And he was with someone. I got a better glimpse of her than I did of him. She's gorgeous."

"Maybe they were just a hook up." Beck suggested. Tons of people hooked up at clubs. Moose wouldn't be a first that was if indeed she did see him.

"No, I saw how she looked at him." Jade took a deep shaky breath. "It was the same way you looked at Trina."

Beck pursed his lips. He called it the look of love. Of course he had always said it as a joke, but he knew what Jade was talking about. "And then I thought why can't I do that? Why can't I have someone look at me that way? You know why because I decide to sleep around."

Now he could clearly smell the alcohol on her breath. He had only seen her drink one beer but he guessed that Sam had brought a flask and gave some to Jade. He sighed and unbuckled his own seatbelt.

"I want you to stop degrading yourself." Beck frowned. "You are not worthless. You mean a lot to a lot of people. Okay?" She nodded. "Now let's get you to bed."

Beck had to help Jade out of the car and carry her to her room. By the time she had gotten in her pajamas she had laid down on the bed and passed out. When she woke up he was a hundred percent sure that she would have a hangover. He watched her for some time just to make sure that she was really out before he exited the room.

He didn't feel as if he should leave her alone, especially not in her state. He wanted to be there for her in the morning just in case she felt the same way she did tonight. In a way he was glad that Sam had gave her some of the flask because if she hadn't he didn't think that she would have told him any of this tonight.

By noon Jade would feel better. They were getting the biggest career boost of their lives and that would surely lift her spirits. Once she was reminded of all that she had she would be the same Jade that she always was.

Beck striped down into his boxers before crawling into the guest bed. As he drifted off to sleep he thought about three things; what tomorrow would bring, how Jade was feeling and Trina.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I don't really like the ending of this chapter, but it's setting everything up for the next chapters. The next chapter will be when it really gets into the storyline and we're introduced to much more characters. And the title was created by my friend, Deanna, who is amazing so thank you to her for the title. How do you guys feel about this story so far? What do you think is going to happen? I'd love to see what you guys think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Piece of Her Game_

Jade unfortunately woke up bright and early the next morning. The curtains were cracked open the slightest bit, but due to Jade's luck it shone brightly directly in her eyes. She groaned, her head pounding from all the alcohol she drank last night. She shouldn't have accepted the flask from Sam. After all while her best friend was doing nothing all day she and Beck had to attend a job in a couple of hours.

Thinking of Beck, she groaned rubbing her forehead. Jade didn't remember much of what happened last night all she remembered was flashes. A flash in her mind remembered Beck punching Ryder, but she didn't remember as to why. She also remembered him driving her home, but that was all she could think of from that ride. The thing she wished she hadn't remembered was seeing Moose.

Before she could get deeper into thought about her ex boyfriend she softly heard the sound of a blender. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she figured out that Beck had probably spent the night in the guest room to check up on her when she woke in the morning. Jade glanced at the clock beside her bed and growled. It was only eight thirty.

"Great," she mumbled. "He stayed overnight to yell at me."

Not only did Beck stay here to check if she was okay, but Jade knew that he was also planning on giving her a lecture for getting drunk on a work night. With her head pounding Jade really didn't want to hear Beck right now. But she couldn't avoid him in bed forever.

Forcing herself out of bed she made her way down the stairs (clutching onto the railing as tightly as possible to keep balance). As the sound of the blender grew louder Jade's head killed her even more. As soon as she reached her kitchen she walked right up to the blender's plug and ripped it out of the wall.

Sure enough Beck looked at her sceptically before smirking. He poured the drink into a mug beside him before handing it to Jade. Narrowing her eyes she accepted the cup from him and took a sip. The lecture would probably come after she had finished the drink he made her. That way her hangover would be less heavy.

As she continued to drink Beck's special hangover remedy Jade noticed how sympathetic Beck looked. He looked like he was ready to say something compassionate almost as if she was about to break down. When he didn't say anything Jade got fed up with his stares and slammed the mug down on the counter but as usual Beck remained still.

"If you want to yell at me, just get it over with." Jade scowled. "I don't have the patience today to have you look at me like a lovesick puppy."

Beck raised an eyebrow looking confused. Then he remembered that since Jade was quite drunk last night she might not remember pouring her soul out to him. He sighed motioning for his friend to pick the drink back up before he spoke. He didn't need her to be even angrier this morning with a raging hangover.

Slowly Jade picked up the cup and brought it to her lips. Then Beck let out a sigh and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed across his chest. "Okay, but you can't get angry at me because it was kind of your fault." Beck brought up.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "_What_ was my fault?"

"Promise you won't get angry at me and I'll tell you." Beck told her. Jade scowled as she could feel her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Fine, _I promise_, darkness." Jade rolled her eyes. A smirk crept on Beck's face but when he was met by his best friend's glare he quickly wiped it off of his face. He couldn't help it if he found the way Jade said his nickname amusing.

"Well, when you were drunk last night, you kind of spilled some secrets to me." Beck began to explain slowly. In Jade's case it would be worse if you treated the situation like ripping off a bandage. Jade found it disrespectful and it would get her much angrier.

Jade's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she set down the cup. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked threateningly at Beck. "I don't hide any secrets from you, Beck. What could I want to keep so hidden that I wouldn't even tell my best friend?"

"That you're still in love with Moose."

Beck braced himself for getting his hangover remedy thrown in his face, but that never came. He studied Jade who seemed overall shocked. Not shocked that he knew, but shocked because maybe she didn't even know herself. By the way she was talking about him last night it seemed like she wasn't really over him. It had been two years Beck couldn't understand why but in some aspects he did. After all he was still hung up on Trina.

Jade cleared her throat and straightened her posture. Her arms were still placed firmly across her chest and Beck could tell she was trying to put on a brave face and was about to deny what he had just said.

"I talk out of my ass when I'm drunk." Jade stated. In some cases that was true, Jade had different types of intoxicated personalities. Beck knew them all. He also knew very well when she was telling the truth. "I probably saw someone who looked like him last night and he popped into my brain. I certainly do not still love that ox like freak."

Beck frowned at her disapprovingly and Jade could tell easily that he didn't believe her. She didn't know herself is she was telling the truth or not. Instead of retaliating she kept her mouth shut and looked down at her bare feet.

"You told me you saw him at Bounce last night." Beck told her. He cleared his throat and hesitated on adding the next part but it was already too late for him to back out. "You said you saw him with some girl."

Jade wished she forgot that. The girl she saw was beautiful with high cheekbones and long, curly brown hair. She had such a bright smile that she could see it from across the club. Maybe she was just a random hook up; it would seem much more like Moose to have a hook up with such a stunning girl. But the way she looked at him told Jade otherwise.

Beck sighed noticing the torn look on her face. He combed his fingers through his hair and looked at her sincerely. "You're going to find someone better than him, Jade. Someone who loves you and cares about you and–"

"Stop, Beck." Jade snapped interrupting him in mid sentence. Instantly she was met with the pounding in her head and winced. "I am _not _still in love with Moose. I just still feel the pain of what happened a couple years ago. You would be too. It doesn't mean that I still love him. I hate him."

Beck didn't say anything. "I don't want to focus on him anyways. I need to focus on curing this hangover and getting ready for our job today with Rebecca."

Her best friend didn't want to say anything because he didn't want to upset her. Today the both of them should be happy at least until after the both of them met with Rebecca. Afterwards Beck would probably invite Jade and a couple of their other friends over for dinner and he'd get her in private and talk to her about Moose later. He may as well have her in a good mood for now.

Obediently Beck picked up the cup and handed it back over to Jade. She took it from his cautiously and took a sip not taking her eyes off him to see his reaction. "Drink up it'll stop your hangover soon." Beck told her. "You have frozen waffles in the freezer, I checked if you wanted to have those for breakfast. I'm going to head home and get ready."

Jade nodded. She took another sip of the remedy which luckily for her didn't taste too awful. She watched as Beck grabbed his coat that was lying on the table and slipped it on. "I'll come pick you up around eleven thirty?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Jade confirmed.

Beck waved goodbye before heading out the door. When she heard the door shut Jade set down her cup for a second to prepare the frozen waffles. She wondered if it really had been Moose at the club with that stunning girl. She hadn't seen him in a couple years and had feared that one day he'd somehow come back into her life. In her head, she prayed that it was just an illusion, a side effect from the alcohol or just someone who looked like him. Jade was doing fantastic without Moose in her life.

* * *

><p>On the dot, Beck arrived back at Jade's house at eleven thirty. The both of them were eager to forget the awkward conversation this morning and change the topic to a much lighter note. When Jade got in his car, showered and with her hair perfectly curled, she smirked at Beck. No surprise, Beck smirked back already sensing that Jade was back to her normal self.<p>

"I bet you twenty bucks she hits on you." In response to Jade's bet, Beck laughed. Their clients had a tendency to flirt with Beck no matter what age. Tara, their latest client, who was only sixteen had hit on him a total of fifty six times during the time they worked with her. Jade had counted.

He ruffled his hair teasingly which Jade knew for a fact made Beck more irresistible to the ladies. He knew it too that's why he dramatically threw his head back and posed for Jade. She laughed with made Beck break his modeling facade and break out into laughter too.

"I don't think she'll do it." Beck spoke up once the laughter subsided. He started up the car and began to back out of Jade's driveway. "I accept your bet and raise you thirty."

"I get fifty dollars that easy?" Jade mockingly gasped. Beck playfully rolled his eyes not taking his eyes off of the road as he drove. "You have yourself a deal, darkness."

"Great doing business with you, sunshine."

The car ride was full with jokes and laughter like normal Beck and Jade car rides went. Both decided to forget about the topic of discussion that happened that morning and focus on their new job. If Rebecca Anson was really the top client at _The Party Goers_, they couldn't be angry or upset with each other when they arrived. Luckily for them they knew exactly how to make each other happy, with no pun intended.

When the two arrived at Meadow Park they realized that it was fairly empty which was always good. They always liked to have some privacy with their clients so that they could focus on doing the work they were supposed to do.

Jade spotted an older woman sitting at a small table near the fountain. She wore black ankle high boots with designer white skinny jeans and a pink blouse. It was clear that she had gotten a bit of Botox in the past and Jade had to make a mental note not to bring it up or use it as a joke. Her hair was dyed a platinum blonde colour and curled in ringlets. Jade squinted at the woman. Vaguely, she looked familiar. She figured she just recognized her from the file Andre showed her yesterday.

"I think that's her." Jade shook the thoughts out of her mind. "She seems like those wild partier, cougars."

Beck looked at her warningly. She smirked and put her hands up in mock defence. "Don't worry I wouldn't _dare _say something so cruel in front of our client."

He sighed as the both of them got out of the car. Side by side the two confidently walked towards the woman. If it was one thing they learned, it was always be confident when you were with clients. They'd doubt you if you weren't.

As soon as Jade reached her she stuck her hand out and smiled. "Rebecca Anson?"

The woman pursed her lips and checked Jade up and down. She resisted the urge to say a snarky remark to the older woman but then the woman smiled. Then she looked at Beck and did the same thing she did to Jade and smirked. Rebecca shook Jade's hand, then Beck's.

"It's nice to meet you two." Rebecca smiled. She held onto Beck's hand a little longer than Jade's and shot him a wink before letting go. Beck laughed unevenly as Jade smirked. "Take a seat. My son will be here shortly."

Beck and Jade took a seat across from Rebecca who folded her hands in front of her on the table. "I've heard such great things about you two. My old friend of mine said that you planned her daughter's sixteenth birthday party and it was _absolutely to die for_."

"Not to be boastful, but I have to admit, Jade and I did to a spectacular job on it." Beck pointed out. "We got raving reviews from all of the guests."

"I know," she tried to give a seductive look, but Beck wasn't having it. "My son recently got engaged and he wants an engagement party. He suggested having it at one of the local clubs and having it be low-key, but it's an _engagement_ party! I finally convinced him that he should throw a big party, but I don't trust him to plan it all by himself. So I'm here, since his father has no eye for that stuff."

Beck and Jade nodded in agreement. Jade was about to open her mouth to agree with her when Rebecca's eyes widened as she began to shake her head. "But I'm not married!" she added rather quickly and both of them knew that it was directed more to Beck and not the two of them. "We divorced decades ago. So I'm _very _single."

Jade had to hold in her laugh as she looked at her best friend who was trying to keep a straight face. Oh, how easy it was to score fifty dollars from Beck. He was never good at making bets especially with Jade.

"Anyways," Rebecca continued when she saw that Beck wasn't reacting, "I already thought of the perfect venue, but I know my son has something else in mind. So when he arrives I was thinking that we both would tell you what the venue ideas and you two would pick what would be better. Then, I'd like for us all to go there and see it so we can start planning as soon as possible."

Rebecca certainly was a bit much, that was clear. But either way, Beck and Jade were positive they could do it. How hard could it be to plan an engagement party? The son already seemed like a low class kind of guy and they would mostly be taking demands from him rather than his mother. This party should be a piece of cake.

"I think that's a great idea." Jade confirmed. "Planning early on is always better than planning last minute. What date do you have in mind for the party?"

"We're hoping for within a month's time." she replied. "Why wait if you know it's right?"

Then Rebecca looked past them and smiled. She began to wave her hand. "And there's my son now! Sweetheart, we're over here!"

Jade and Beck both looked over their shoulder to catch a look at Rebecca's son. Instantly both of their eyes widened. A man who was muscular and tall with brooding shoulders walked towards them. He had blue eyes, floppy blonde hair and a big, charming smile.

"You've got to me kidding me." Beck muttered.

Rebecca's son took a seat next to his mother. Instead of having the shocked reactions that Beck and Jade both shared the man looked taken back. Then a slow smirk crept on his face. Beck should have known better and Jade should have just _known_. She had never met Moose's mother, but she'd seen pictures. Jade blamed the Botox.

"Jade West," Moose mused. Rebecca looked from her son to Jade clearly confused. Beck narrowed his eyes at the other Canadian man. This was exactly what they were trying to avoid. "It's been awhile."

Jade had to remember to look confident. She felt an aching feeling in her chest and had to fight the urge to just run away. She knew that she had seen Moose the other night with that gorgeous girl. Her luck with her career had just run out. But she couldn't let Moose know that, not for even a split second.

The raven haired woman smirked back, sitting up straighter. Confidence was key. "Certainly has," Jade held her hand out for him to shake. Since his parents divorced when he was a kid he had kept his father's last name and his mother had most likely gone back to her maiden name.

He shook her hand which made Jade instantly regret touching him. He made her body go cold as she tried her best not to tighten her grip on his hand. Beck could see Jade was getting nervous and as soon as she took her hand away from his, Beck took Moose's hand to shake.

Beck squeezed his hand as if it was a warning. He smiled tightly and Moose followed suit. "It's great to see you again, Moose." Beck looked tauntingly at him. No way was he going to let him hurt Jade again, it didn't matter if he was engaged or not. "How have you been?"

"Great, clearly," Moose grinned leaning back in his seat. "I mean, I'm getting married after all."

"Congratulations," Beck deadpanned, tilting his head to the side. "I never pegged you as the marriage type."

Moose's eyes narrowed, but it was clear that he couldn't think of anything else clever to say. Jade looked at Beck thankfully and reached under the table to grab his hand. How freaking ironic could it be that the moment Jade starts thinking about him again Moose weasels his way back into her life?

"How do you three know each other?" Rebecca asked. That was a pang to Jade's heart. He never once mentioned her to his mother?

"Jade and I dated for a while back in University." Moose told his mother. He looked back to the two of them and smiled innocently. "We were all really good friends."

Beck very much wanted to punch him right in the face. How dare he act without a care in the world? The guy was getting married, loving life and having no regrets. Beck was almost envious of how easy his life seemed to be, but then remembered how much of a dick he really is. It was clear that he hadn't changed since University.

"Well, let's get down to business shall we?" Beck looked at Jade who reluctantly let go of his hand. He folded his hand on the table looking for a topic change. "What were the two venues you have in mind?"

Beck wouldn't be surprised if he took on most of the responsibility of this job. He wouldn't blame Jade if she sat most of this one out. Moose was Jade's only official boyfriend in her lifetime. While she used to have mindless hook-ups all the time, he was her one and only exception. It ended on a bad note which is why Jade went back to her old ways the next week.

"I think it should be outdoors at O'Malley Park!" Rebecca gushed her hands flying to her heart dramatically. Moose rolled his eyes but his mother didn't notice and continued. "They have a beautiful lake and have a perfect section for all the tables. I can picture it now! My Moose and the bride-to-be dancing together in the middle of the grass while we all stand around near the lake admiring them. It would be magical."

Jade wanted to opt for the lake view just because she knew how much Moose hated it. Though, before she had time to say anything Moose felt the need to express his idea first. "I think it should be indoors. My fiancée already found a ball room that she's been dying to rent out for the night. It's fancy, but not as fancy as a wedding, you know?"

Beck, having to find all the strength is body not to get up and leave, nodded. An outdoor wedding would be too messy by the end of the night if they were planning to have an engagement party. Bugs would be everywhere, it got cold during the evening, girls would be in short dresses and heels and the food would go to waste by the end of the night.

"Well, what do you think?" Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest. "Indoors or outdoors?"

Jade opened her mouth to answer, but Beck beat her to the punch. "Indoors. It would be much more appropriate for the occasion and we could do so much more with the venue than we would be able to otherwise."

Immediately Jade kicked his leg. Beck bit down hard on his lip to refrain from yelping out in pain. He whipped his head in her direction and glared as if telling her to knock it off. When he turned back to the mother and son, he smiled coyly. Luckily the two didn't seem to notice since they were both silently bickering back and forth to each other.

"Well," Beck spoke loudly. "Do we agree that we will be having the engagement party at the indoor venue that Moose has chosen?"

"Yes," Rebecca let out a loud, irritated sigh. "If you truly think it's best."

"We do," Jade finally spoke up for the first time since Moose had arrived. She had mentally decided not to punish Beck for siding with Moose since he had just been doing his job. "I think it would be best if we go to the venue now, actually, if he's so keen on the idea. That way we can book it quick and easy and figure out everything else we need to schedule for the party."

"I think that's a great idea." Moose smirked at his mother then at Beck and Jade. "Let's go now. I'll call my fiancée in the car. She said she wanted to come if she had the opportunity."

Beck stood up from the table, holding out his hand. He motioned for Jade to follow suit and she quickly did so, holding her hand out as well for them to shake. "Great, we have a deal." Beck agreed shaking Rebecca's hand, then Moose's. "What's the name of the venue?"

After exchanging details about where they were going, the four of them made it back to their separate cars. Jade held in all her emotions until her and Beck were safely in the car away from Moose and his mother. Instantly, she grabbed Beck's sunglasses that were sitting on top of the radio and chucked them at the driver side window.

Beck ducked just in time for the glasses to skim the back of his head before breaking in two and falling in between the seat. Not surprised he simply glanced at the broken pair of sunglasses and looked back to Jade. He frowned on her not only to show that he was upset that he broken one of his favourite pairs of sunglasses, but to show that he was sad for her. Moose was a big part in her life, a person that hadn't come in for the better.

"Don't pity me," Jade pouted leaning back in the seat.

"I don't pity you, I pity me." Beck joked. "You broke my favourite sunglasses."

"They took over to much of your head anyways." Jade mumbled.

Beck sighed when he saw how upset Jade was. Her arms were crossed firmly across her chest and she didn't take her eyes off of her shoes. She was still pouting which usually made Beck chuckle because of how cute she looked while doing it.

"So what if Moose is getting married?" Beck asked with a soft tone in his voice. "That marriage probably won't even last more than a month. They probably won't even get to the alter."

"He's such an asshole." Jade scowled. "Did you see how he looked at us?"

"He sure is an asshole." Beck agreed with the nod of his head. "Which is why I would completely understand if you didn't want to go through with this? I'm sure if we explain the situation to Andre he would–"

If Jade hadn't interrupted him, Beck would have seriously considered quitting the job. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he was put in that situation. Seeing Trina every single day for a month would probably kill him. Maybe Jade wasn't really still in love with Moose like Beck was with Trina, but he could only imagine how much it must pain her to have to see him every day.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade snapped her head in his directions. "I'm going to show that asshole how much better off I am without him. He's not going to win that easily."

Beck grinned. Jade did have a way of surprising him from time to time. Instantly he grabbed her head and kissed the top of it. Jade laughed before playfully pushing him off of her.

"You're the best, Jade." Beck exclaimed. "We can throw our pay checks in his face afterwards."

"That'll be the first of many things." Jade grinned. "Now start driving, will you?"

The two of them arrived at Schneider's Ballrooms within a matter of minutes. Beck had been completely energized the entire ride which put Jade in a much better mood. He was so ready to kick this party's ass while putting Moose to shame and getting a big fat pay check by the end of it. He practically jumped out of the car when he arrived.

"Don't get too excited, Oliver." Jade smirked as she followed him inside. "Rebecca might see you from the window and think it's because you're going to see her."

Beck playfully rolled his eyes as he continued to walk inside. Moose and Rebecca had gotten there before them so they were probably all waiting in the hallway. Sure enough the mother and son were sitting there in the hallway bickering once again to each other.

Beck and Jade took in the sight. The place had tall ceilings, glassy floors and fancy chandeliers. This certainly didn't seem much like Moose's personality which made Jade guess it was all his fiancée. She hoped it was making Moose cringe just at the sight of it.

"This place looks _to die for_," Jade told the two in a sarcastic tone. Rebecca didn't seem to catch onto it but by Moose's narrowed eyes, she could tell that Moose caught on right away. "This is definitely the place, I can feel it."

"I'm glad," Moose spat, "Because my _fiancée_ and I are absolutely in love with it."

"Speaking of which, where is the lucky girl?" Beck interjected. He could tell that Moose was taunting Jade which wasn't going to happen on his watch. Jade may be up for having an argument with the man, but Beck knew that he probably wouldn't be able to contain himself from punching him out. "She is real, right?"

The joke wasn't funny nor was it a good comeback, but Rebecca began to laugh. Jade smirked at Beck would just tried to laugh it off as Rebecca placed a hand on his shoulder. She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye as a dramatic effect.

"Aren't you the comedian?" Rebecca grinned at him. Beck nodded shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

"She's coming, her sister just begged her to take her along." Moose rolled his eyes. "Those two do almost everything together."

In an instant, Moose's mood changed as if someone had flipped a switch. The bored look in his eyes was replaced by a false sense of enthusiasm. He smiled too widely for it to be real as he motioned behind Beck and Jade. They turned around to see a familiar young lady walk through the door.

One of the girls instantly rushed into Moose's arms. She had a big cheery grin on her face and squealed when Moose spun her around like he hadn't seen her in ages. Beck figured out who she was quickly. The cheekbones were a dead give away.

"Tori Vega," Beck breathed. Jade's eyes widened as she looked from Tori to Beck. Could this really be happening or were they just being Punk'd? Beck's face looked almost white and Jade wondered if he was about to faint right there.

"Tori Vega as in the sister of..." Jade trailed off when Beck nodded his head in reply. "And Moose said his sister was tagging along and..." Right on cue _she _walked through the door. "Oh, shit."

Her hair was thicker and longer than it was before. Her dark brown curls reached just above her waist and it certainly complemented her bright brown eyes. She wore a red sundress with black sunglasses on her head that made her look like a movie star. And Beck couldn't resist looking at her legs that looked even endless with her black pumps.

Beck didn't have time to catch his breath as it is but when she looked at him it was like he had just been punched right in the gut. A big smile appeared on her face which made Jade want to slap it right off. "Beck, honey, is that you?"

He chuckled so low that she probably didn't even hear it from across the room. "Yeah, it's me." he gulped. "How have you been, Trina?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> Oh my god, I am so sorry for my absence. A lot of things have been happening in my life with school and my family and I just didn't have any motivation much less time to write. But I'm back with another chapter now, so yay! If you guys are wondering about my sequel/prequel one shot to Right & Wrong, I'm putting a bit of a delay on that one. I just need more ideas for it. Anyways, this story will be updated much more frequently and I really do hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
